Genus Cirrus
| Mane = | Coat = | Cutie Mark = Ten Point Shooting star | Owner = User:CoryCodeRed | Color 1 = #33CCFF | Color 2 = #FFFFFF }} Genus Cirrus '''is a Pegasus OC designed by (CoryCodeRed) for a web comic series entitled My Little Pony: The Power of Teamwork. (Series in writing process) He is the captain of the Crystal Empire's first official Equestrian Buckball League team, the Crystal Companions. ''Please do not use my OC's in your stories without first discussing it with me. Thank you. -Cory Hall'' Background Genus Cirrus was born in the Crystal Empire and lived there most of his life. He always had an affinity for athletic activities of all sorts and has participated in many sports, and competitions. When the Empire reappeared in Equestria Cirrus left to study at the Cloudsdale Athletic Flyers collage. Cirrus got his first job as a member of the Thunder Pins, a Cloudsdale bowling team and with them he entered the record books for most perfect games played in a season. Soon though he began to feel restless as bowling was not the kind of thing he had in mind when he wanted to be in sports, it was fun but also slow and not very active. After resigning from the Thunder Pins he spent much of his time working out to stay in shape and trying out for different teams. It was not long before his all around natural athletic skill was noticed by the Cloudsdale Kickers, a soccer team seeking out new members. His time with the Cloudsdale Kickers rocketed him to fame as they took home the championship with only one game lost in the the season. Cirrus decided to resign and return to the Crystal Empire however feeling homesick and hoping to help the newly returned city with their sports programs. While working as an athletics instructor at the Crystal Pony Sports Club he learned that the Empire was establishing it's first ever Buckball team and that they were in the process of recruiting players. Excited to help make history and play a sport he had never tried before he contacted Twilight Sparkle who gladly provided him with a copy of Applejacks Buckball rule book. After studying the rules and practicing daily when tryouts came around, Cirrus blew away his competition. Realizing his natural talent and ability to lead the coach assigned him the position of team captain, a role which he takes much pride in. Now Cirrus is determined to help Royal Red and his team develop the bonds of friendship and skills as a team that will allow them to bring home the gold and make the Empire proud. Personality Cirrus is a fun loving and competitive pony. He leads by example and has a passionate belief in team spirit. He is calm and flexible allowing him to assess a situation and deal with the many conflicts that arise when his team is under pressure. He works hard at developing team strategy and fostering friendship between his teammates. He has thorough knowledge of Buckball and its rules as well as the ability to inspire, motivate and raise team morale. He is quite capable of behaving professionally and responsibly despite personal feelings of frustration and anger which makes it easy for him to handle the burden of being captain. Skills, Talents and Magic Genus Cirrus is a natural born athlete and is very skilled at flying. Strong, smart and always full of energy, his talents in athletic activities are outstanding. Cirrus, after much practice, is proficient in numerous other activities including acting, dancing, and singing. Trivia '''Genus cirrus ''(Ci)'': These are mostly fibrous wisps of delicate white cirriform ice crystal cloud that show up clearly against the blue sky. Cirrus are generally non-convective except castellanus and floccus sub-types which show limited convection. They often form along a high altitude jet stream and at the very leading edge of a frontal or low-pressure disturbance where they may merge into cirrostratus. These high clouds do not produce precipitation. 1 References # ^ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cloud Retrieved August 9 2016 Category:Pegasus Category:Stallion Category:Leader Category:Celebrities Category:Male Category:Crystal Pony